Aomine vs Akashi (Draft)
by kkkdragon123
Summary: Exactly what the title says. Just a draft though...


**Just a rough draft of my Aomine vs Akashi match :)**

* * *

"Zone."

Blue sparks flew out of Aomine's eyes, cackling wildly. The Generation of Miracles instantly took note of the sudden increase in intensity, and even normal basketball players could feel something was different. Akashi stared at the former Ace, and his expression slowly changed. His golden left eye shimmered with excitement as the red ring around his catlike slits for pupils pulsated.

"Heh… finally…"

Aomine dribbled on the spot. His stance was imposing but yet relaxed, similar to when he faced Kagami last year when they were both in the ZONE. His blue eyes seemed unfocused, yet both players knew that their respective concentration and focus were at their peak. Akashi observed Aomine, his every muscle fibre and movement; their twitches, itching to move. The audience held their breaths. The basketball bounced off the hard polished wooden tile, and slowly reached Aomine's left hand. His eyes widened, and every muscle twitched.

An instant crossover to his right hand as he took a step forward. Akashi foresaw this; Aomine's left hand subconsciously moved over to his left thigh, ready for another crossover. Time had stopped. Akashi's Emperor Eye glowed. The background turned black, with only their bodies visible. Aomine's shape was layered blue, while Akashi was red. He took a step forward, reaching out to the basketball that hung in mid-air. Akashi smiled, _even with all that speed, nothing can surpass the Emperor Eye eh, Daiki?_ But –

In a fluid motion, Aomine instead turned to his left, his back completely blocking off Akashi, as his left hand received the ball. Barely a second has passed.

"What…"

But Aomine was already a few metres away from Akashi dribbling towards Rakuzan's hoop. Nebuya, whom managed to regain his senses, desperately stepped in to block off Aomine.

"You're not getting past me!"

But Aomine paid no attention. His eyes and facial expression were still as blank as ever. Upon facing Nebuya's enormous stature, he easily made a behind-the-back crossover to his right, to which Nebuya followed, although Aomine followed up with a between-the-leg crossover back to his left almost instantly, causing his opponent to nearly stumble and fall to his left. Without breaking a sweat, Aomine drove forward, and effortlessly made a layup. The crowd fell silent, then broke into cheers while the rest of players gaped at Aomine as he strolled back to his side of the court.

"He… just broke through the Emperor Eye…?" Kagami wondered aloud.

"Awesome… I've never seen Aomine-kun this intense…" Kuroko said thoughtfully, but nothing could mask his amazement nonetheless.

"Aomine… the fastest player among the Generation of Miracles…" Midorima thought, "Has his speed really broken through the Emperor Eye?"

Akashi frowned. _What happened?_ He was sure he did everything as expected, but yet Aomine reacted just as fast and avoided his steal. It cannot be possible, after all, this eye could predict the future, but yet he wasn't pulling his punches either.

The referee blew his whistle, and Kotaro got hold of the ball, and naturally met with Aomine, whom seemed to simply be standing right there at the side of the court, with an extremely relaxed stance. _Mocking me…_ Kotaro frowned, _then how 'bout level 5?!_ Gripping his basketball with his right hand, and further tightening his grip with full five fingers, Kotaro instantly drove forward as he slammed his basketball down to dribble, causing gunshot-like noise to burst from the ground, and seemingly electricity to cackle. "Lightning Dribble, Level 5!" Kotaro drove forward as he made crossovers from left to right to left easily, but at supersonic speeds. Dust and dirt exploded from the floor with every bounce; even normal players could not follow his dribbles –

 _Wham._ The ball flew out of Kotaro's hands, just like that. His look of horror and shock was quickly overshadowed as Aomine grabbed the ball in mid-air with his right hand, and drove towards the opposing basketball. From this side of the court, it was almost supernatural, for Aomine sprinted to the other side with exceptional ease and speed, and within a few mere seconds, he was already reached the hoop. Nebuya quickly rushed forward and jumped forward to block him just as Aomine's feet left the wooden floor.

"You're not getting this…!"

But Aomine simply passed the ball from his right hand to his left and executed a double clutch effortlessly, avoiding Nebuya and scoring 2 points. The audience cheered as the points changed again. Midorima and Kagami frowned, after all, having played against Rakuzan, they knew Nebuya's strength was no joke, and yet it was amusing how Aomine could counter this by easily avoiding that him with his speed.

Rakuzan restarted, and the ball landed in Akashi's hands. As he made his way to the middle of the court, he caught sight of Aomine running towards him. Akashi frowned. _Don't think just because you have the zone, that means you're stronger than me!_

His golden and crimson irises caught sight of Mibuchi who was running beside him. In an instant, he took note of his position seconds into the future, and flung the basketball to his left in one fluid motion, barely avoiding Aomine's outstretched hands. Mibuchi caught it with pleasant surprise and instantly took on his shooting position. _This three is mine_ , he thought, but suddenly, a hand reached out, completely cutting off his vision of the hoop. Mibuchi's eyes widened as he saw Aomine's body rising higher, and quickly dropped the ball and passed it back to Akashi, who was reaching the three point line. Wakamatsu instantly rushed forward to guard against him.

"Not so fast!" he shouted.

"Hmph," Akashi scoffed, his former arrogance resurfacing, and the circular glow around his cat-like pupils appeared. The moment he saw Wakamatsu taking a step back to steady himself, all it took was a forward dribble and a sudden cutback fall the Too center to fall on his back. After all, his weight, despite being an asset, did most of the work.

Akashi raised the basketball and aimed for a three pointer, and then from the corner of his eyes, saw Aomine bursting forward, his right hand outstretched to block him. The blue lightning cackled furiously as they both met eye to eye.

 _Daiki… I can't seem to shake him off_ , Akashi thought as his aim slightly wavered. He frowned as quickly changed his hand position into that of a pass, but in a blink of an eye, Aomine's hand suddenly flicked the basketball out of the former Generation of Miracle Captain's hands. Akashi's eyes widened in shock as Aomine caught the ball in mid-air, before making a fast break for Rakuzan's hoop. Akashi turned his head and saw Nebuya and Kotaro rushing to double team the charging ace.

"Not so fast!" Kotaro spat, his Aura of the Wild intensifying.

"Not even you in the ZONE could get past two uncrowned kings!" Nebuya shouted, his muscular arms wide open.

Aomine's eyes seemed to close for a moment as time slowed down, and then they opened, releasing a flurry of blue lightning in the process. His aura seems to grow increasingly wilder as his senses and concentration intensified even further. From the corner of his eyes, he saw his teammate, Sakurai, readying himself, and quickly made a bounce pass with both his hands towards him, who caught it at the wing of the basketball court. He jumped and scored a three pointer, earning cheers from the audience.

 _Aomine… passed?_ Kise pondered from the sidelines. From his own knowledge, Aomine was a solo player, and his preference to play alone would be exemplified in the ZONE where his own individual talent is enhanced. On the other side, Kuroko seemed to smile slightly.

Rakuzan restarted and Akashi caught the ball. _Against Daiki, I can't let anyone else but I handle him; he's too strong…_ Akashi thought, and as he thought, Aomine came up to guard against him.

"Daiki you're strong, and fast too…" Akashi muttered, and Aomine looked up in mild surprise.

"But you won't win against me!" Akashi looked up; the familiar red glow had appeared around his pupils. He made a between-the-leg crossover to his right, which caused Aomine to shift his weight in that direction to follow the ball. In an instant, Akashi made a behind-the-back crossover to his left and took a step forward, still glaring at Aomine in the eye. Aomine quickly shifted to his own right, but the step Akashi took surprised him and made him shuffled back, to which caused Aomine to take another step back to prevent himself from losing his balance and falling backwards. However, this was more than enough for an opening for Akashi.

In a split of a second, Akashi drove forward to Aomine's left, aiming for Too's basket. Aomine instinctively shifted his upper body towards Akashi, which caused his feet to slip. However –

 _Wham_. The basketball fell out of Akashi's hands, and out of the court. The referee quickly called out, "Out of bounds, White's ball!"

Akashi turned his head to find Aomine in a somewhat crouching position, knees bent, but both feet still planted firmly on the ground, and hands outstretched. A drop of sweat trickled down his forehead and his eyes widened when he saw Aomine grinning devilishly at him.

"Sorry, Akashi, guessed an ankle break like that won't work against me…" he said, betraying a hint of arrogance. With that, he picked himself and quickly walked past Akashi. On the other hand, Akashi stood, staring into blank space, and said nothing.

"Sei-chan… It's our ball…" Mibuchi called out as he trotted towards Akashi, but Akashi did not seem to hear him.

"Mibuchi, would you let me play alone?" Akashi asked suddenly. "You guys, too, would you?" he added as the others reached him. They stared at him.

"I –er—" Akashi stuttered, attempting to explain himself, but Mayuzumi cut across him.

"It's of course to defeat the Too ace isn't it?" he said tonelessly. Akashi looked up at his grey blank gaze. He nodded.

"Then it's alright…" And the others nodded.

 _Thanks… Playing alone, huh?_

Akashi stood at the corner of the basketball court, gripping the basketball. Everyone was in position and the audience became quiet. He threw the ball to Mibuchi who was standing at the wing nearer to the the Too hoop, and Wakamatsu quickly rushed forward to guard against him, but Mibuchi quickly threw the ball to Mayuzumi whom darted into the basketball's course, ready to pass the ball to Nebuya just right below the hoop. The ball was inches from the Phantom player's fingers when –

In an instant, Imayoshi burst forward and thrust the ball with his palms, barely intercepting the basketball and stealing it. He quickly caught the ball and dribbled towards the Rakuzan hoop that unguarded as the other players hurried to chase him. He quickly saw Aomine sprinting ahead and threw the ball ahead. _This goal is mine_ , Aomine thought as the blue lightning traced his fluid movement. However, red lightning suddenly cut across his vision, forcing him to stop.

"This is–?!"

Akashi stood in front of him, in a natural relaxed stance, his eyes slightly out of focus, but red lightning were pouring out of his cat-like pupils. Aomine caught the ball and dribbled on the spot, his eyes widening in shock; he knew Akashi could enter the ZONE, but yet to face it head-on like this… _intimidates_ him. He swallowed as a drop of sweat trickled down his tanned neck. The Generation of Miracles too could not disguise their shock and amazement, for all of them was gaping at this scene: Two of the strongest players in the Generation of Miracles coming head to head like this.

 _Aomine's main advantage would be his agility and unpredictably, also his control over the ZONE is the greatest among us all, but against Akashi's predictive abilities…_ Midorima stared across his glasses.

 _Aka-chin… and Mine-chin…_ Murasakibara, for the first time, seemed to give his full undivided attention to this.

The tension in the air grew increasingly uncomfortable as the silence grew denser. Aomine drove forward, the intensity of his blue lightning reaching its peak. Akashi's eyes instantly widened with red sparks and the circular ring glowed even brighter as he too darted forward. Everyone except the two aces held their breath; Kagami, Kuroko, Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara all stared intensely. They were getting closer and closer –

Two steps to the left along with a crossover by Aomine, but Akashi easily compensated the burst of speed with his Emperor Eye, and darted straight for the ball. Aomine stepped back and pushed the ball to his back with a behind-the-back crossover, but Akashi turned his body around in one motion and reached for the ball with his other hand. In an instant, Aomine retaliated by once against pulling the basketball back down the moment it reached his receiving hand, and made a between-the-leg crossover to his left again, causing Akashi to be trapped in an awkward position for a split second when he tried to twist his body. Aomine instantly drove forward, the dust exploding around his feet with every step, but in the next second, Akashi too caught up, only a few millimeter behind, and then all of a suddenly, the red-haired captain appeared by the blue ace's side, neck in neck,and he reached out for the ball, the red circular glow still glowing harder than ever. Blue lightning cackled as the a straight electric line came to a halt for Aomine quickly flicked the ball to his left hand to avoid Akashi's, and in the process causing him to slow down, which Akashi took advantage of, and he cut in front of Aomine with his back facing the Too Ace, observing his hands. _There_ , and he thrust his left hand like a spear towards Aomine's left which contained the ball, but Aomine bent backwards, as though falling on his back. He gripped the ball with that left hand as he upper body fell lower, and Akashi's fingers were reaching it – And blue sparks exploded from his eyes and with a fluid motion, flicked the basketball into the air, his arm only inches from Akashi's. The ball floated up into the air for a moment, before landing into the hoop as Aomine landed on his bottom with a soft _thud_. Kagami's eyes widened, for it was the same shot he used against him in their last match, although this time his entire body was almost parallel to the ground.

The audience stood silent for a moment, and then exploded into a tumultuous applause. There was a short pause in which Aomine, on the ground, was staring up at Akashi, who was glaring over his back, revealing the number '4' on his uniform rather extravagantly. He slowly released himself from his previous stance and looked away, but the other Generation of Miracles were able to catch both of their expressions rather clearly: Aomine was grinning, seemingly having fun at being able to actually play against a strong opponent, whereas Akashi was that of an Emperor, demanding for the Aomine's obedience. In fact, Aomine's own rebellious attitude was in direct contrast with Akashi's commanding nature.

Rakuzan restarted once again, and Nebuya passed the ball to Akashi, his expression brimming with confidence at Akashi's solo play. The red-haired captain easily caught it with one hand, and after dribbling once, he quickly darted and drove forward with tremendous. On the sidelines, Kagami observed that Aomine may have the greatest agility; Akashi could be slightly better in short burst of speed. Nevertheless, he noted Aomine was diving much deeper into the ZONE, having no worthier opponent than Akashi.

Aomine appeared in front of Akashi, his own Aura of the Wild furiously burning the basketball court, although Akashi did not seem to be intimidated. This time, Aomine looked even more dazed than before, and his movement seemed much more relaxed, yet his concentration seemed to double. The blue electricity in his eyes seem to cackle even more dangerously, giving off wild sparks as compared to Akashi's more gentle red ones.

"Akashi…" Aomine muttered as Akashi approached him.

"Hmph, Daiki, don't think you can stop this one," Akashi scoffed, causing Aomine's slack face to tighten. He noted how threatening Aomine was as compared to before; in fact, his ZONE state just three minutes before is nothing compared to now.

"Huh?" Aomine growled. He frowned, unconsciously letting out his aura. It grew increasingly more potent.

"Don't you get it?" Akashi said, and his _Emperor Eye_ glowed, and the red electricity cackled.

"My orders... are _absolute_!"

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **Yep, i just wanna see how this goes. About my other story, i'll probably not continue it but maybe start a new actual KnB story based on that, like an actual summer interhigh 2017, but oh well.**


End file.
